Rivals or Lovers
by Duskpaw
Summary: What happens when a young girl from Pyrite Town finds herself being chased by Team Rocket because of her abilities and power as a trainer? How will things change when she begins to fall for her rival Silver while accompanied by her closest friend Ethan who likes her as well? Silver / OC / Ethan maybe ? (looking for suggestions)
1. Info

**Info:**

**Name: **Celeste Yukari

**Age: **15

**Family: **Step Father, Mother, Step Sister - Kris

**Looks: **Dark brown hair and bright blue eyes, usually seen wearing a white vest black long sleeve under shirt and jeans. Pic:: .com/albums/tt36/hamsterdays/?action=view¤t=

**Personality: **Often times cold to some people that annoy her or piss her off, but can be kind and friendly to people she likes to be around. Sometimes she can be extremely quiet and calm. She prefers to travel at night when it's cool out, rather than during the day. Has a great hatred toward her step sister Kris.

**Home Town: **Pyrite Town, Orre Region


	2. Chapter 1: New Friends and Enemys

"Wait at the end of route 32 by the Pokémon Center he should be coming soon." "Who is HE" "His names Ethan you'll know him when you see him." "How will I" "He'll have a 'special' Pokémon egg. Also he has raven hair a red jacket and a black and gold hat." "Okay, well I'll be training a little further up above the Pokémon Center" "Fine. I'll call and tell him" "Okay. Bye"

I sighed as I ended my Pokégear call with Professor Elm as I leaned against the side of the Pokémon Center. "Let's go Sky." I said to my Eevee as he stretched his soft silver fur glittering in the moonlight. "Eevee eve!" He shouted in delight as we walked over to some grass in search of wild Pokémon. Time seemed to pass by slowly as we trained and waited for the boy we were supposed to meet up with. I heard Sky growl as two men clad in black stepped forward. Immediately I saw the red R on their shirts and I narrowed my eyes. "What the hell do you want?" I questioned with Sky by my side. "Come with us little girl. Our boss Proton wants to have a word with you for ruining our plans to take over Sprout Tower." Grunt 1 stated as he went to grab me while Grunt 2 went to grab Sky. "Not so fast. Go Quilava!" A male voice shouted as the fire type Pokémon ran in front of me. "Go Zubat!" Both Grunts yelled in unison while tossing Pokéballs. "Sky use Quick Attack!" I shouted before he dashed forward taking out one of the Zubats with ease. "Quilava attack with Flame Wheel!" The boy shouted as he dashed down the stairs and stood by me. I noticed his raven colored hair, black and gold hat and his red jacket, "the description Professor Elm gave me.' I thought to myself.

Both grunts returned their fainted Pokémon and made a run for it into Union Cave. I turned my attention to the boy standing beside me as Sky began to look him up and down untrustingly. "I take it you're the boy Professor Elm told me to wait here for?" I questioned while yawning. "Yeah my name's Ethan nice to meet you. The Professor said I'd know you when I saw you because you'd have an oddly colored Pokémon named Sky." He replied scratching the back of his neck sheepishly as Sky glared at him. "Huh my name's Celeste. Anyways enough with introductions let's get going, that is unless your Pokémon are hurt." I said nonchalantly as I looked at him with a bored expression. "N-no their just fine don't worry." He said blushing slightly as his Quilava sighed. 'I wasn't worried I just don't want you to slow me down' I thought coldly as I turned around, my semi long wavy dark brown hair cascaded over my shoulders.

I walked towards the cave with Sky at my side and walked in passing all the trainers that I'd already beaten earlier that day. "That's odd none of the trainers want to battle." Ethan said in a slightly confused tone. "That's because I beat them all earlier today on my way back from Goldenrod." I stated simply as we walked through the dark, damp cave. "Oh, wait Goldenrod, does that mean you already have 3 gym badges?" He asked with a shocked tone. "Duh" I replied simply as we came to the end of the cave. I pulled my hair back and pulled the hood of my hooded zip up waterproof white vest over my head as we exited the cave and walked out to a rainy route 33. I continued walking until I saw another Team Rocket member talking to a citizen before pushing him back. The man darted back to town swiftly with a look of distress on his face. "Ethan go to Kurt's house. It's at the far end of town. Tell him what's going on." I ordered the teen boy as he darted off with his Quilava in toe. "Hn, well well, if it isn't the notorious Team Rocket." I said darkly as I approached the Grunt. "No little girl you've got it all wrong. I'm just a good Samaritan who's standing guard to make sure no one walks in." He said in a nervous tone while smiling. "Cut the crap. I'm NOT stupid." I growled harshly as Sky began growling at him.

"I know what you're up to team rocket!" The sound of an old man's voice called out loudly startling the Grunt causing him to run and jump into the well with Kurt hot on his heels. I heard a loud thud before I darted over to the well with Sky as Ethan finally got to the well trying to catch his breath. Sky hopped onto my shoulder as I swung my legs over the side of the well and jumped down. I saw Kurt lying on the ground slightly hunched over. "I throughout my back Celeste you show those Team Rocket hooligans who they're messing with." He said to me as Ethan began to climb down the latter. Sighing I walked into the cave where Team Rocket was and grabbed a Pokéball off my belt s I came to the first Grunt who's chest was heaving in an attempt to catch his breath. "Hn, go Quilava." I said emotionlessly as I tossed his Pokéball in the air. The Grunt jumped before sending out his Zubat. In mere minutes I had knocked out all the Grunts and walked up to Proton. "Hey I heard you needed to talk to me." I said nonchalantly with a mischievous smile on my face as he jumped slightly. "You think you can meddle with our plans? Go Koffing!" He shouted before tossing the Pokéball. "Quilava go. Use Quick Attack now!" I heard Ethan shout as his Quilava jumped in front of mine. I growled in annoyance and turned to look at the boy whom had just ran up to my side.

"STOP TRYING TO FIGHT MY BATTLES!" I shouted while clenching my fists and glaring at him. "Eevee eve!" "Qui quilava qui!" My Pokémon shouted in agreement before I returned my Quilava then turned and walked back towards the entrance of the well. "Huh I'm pretty sure all of Azalea Town heard me" I muttered as Sky jumped onto my shoulder as we walked by Kurt and went up the latter. I growled as I walked away from the well and into Azalea Town towards the Pokémon Center. "Sky, return." I said as I took his Pokéball from my belt and returned him before walking into the Pokémon Center. I walked up to the counter and took my 3 Pokéballs from my belt and sat them on a tray in the Pokéball holders. "Excuse me Nurse Joy can you please give my Pokémon a checkup?" I asked smiling at the pink haired woman. "Yes no problem dear." She said cheerfully as she took the tray. "Thank you. Ahh, hello there Chancey." I said patting the pink Pokémon on the head. I walked over to the lounge area and sat down. 'I will be champion I'll show you Kris I'll be a better trainer than you.' I thought to myself as I closed my bright blue eyes. I reached up and pulled my hood off and leaned back against the back of my chair. I slid the strap of my backpack off my shoulder and let it fall to the floor as I began going over a battle plan in my head in case I ran into Kris. I opened my eyes as I heard the doors to the Pokémon Center open as someone walked in. I turned my head to see a red haired male walk up to the counter.


	3. Chapter 2: Sibling Rivalry

My eyes studied the teen boy as he walked up to the counter. Overall he had a very sharp appearance, his red shoulder length hair and piercing crimson eyes that were filled with hatred. He was dressed in a black jacket with a red trim and black pants and shoes. I sighed closing my eyes again deciding it would be best to leave him be, while I waited for my Pokémon. "Ma'am your Pokémon are ready." Nurse Joy's voice called out snapping me out of my thoughts. I stood up and grabbed my bag before walking over to her and taking my Pokéballs. "Thank you." I said before I walked out of the Pokémon Center and over to the Pokémart. I walked in and began to browse the small shop for a few minutes before deciding to get some Pokéballs, Potions and Repels. "Will that be all?" The store clerk asked as I placed my things on the checkout counter. I nodded and handed her my trainer card before she swiped it through a little machine. I placed the items in my bag and took my trainer card before leaving the store.

I walked around the small town and noticed all the Slowpoke were back, some with tails others their tails growing back. Sighing I walked into the Gym only to get slammed into. I landed on the ground flat on my back. Sitting up I glared at the person who slammed into me and found none other than Ethan. "Whoops sorry Celeste." He apologized while grinning. "Hey I got my second Gym Badge!" He shouted eagerly before showing me it. I stood up and brushed the dirt off of my pants and sighed. "Okay then let's go." I said before walking towards the entrance to Ilex Forest. I stopped for a minute and took my Quilava's Pokéball from my belt and letting him out. I smiled as he stretched, relieving his body of any stiffness from being inside the small Pokéball. "Qui qui? 'Who's that?'" My partner asked as he nodded his head towards the red head walking our way. "I don't know." I replied quietly to my partner as Ethan turned to look as well.

'That's the guy I saw in the Pokémon Center.' I thought to myself as Ethan growled under his breath. "Great it's Silver." He muttered sarcastically as the red head approached. "Well if it isn't the wimp." The male, who I guessed was Silver said while looking at Ethan. "I'm no wimp Silver; I beat Team Rocket at the well." Ethan boasted with a proud look on his face. "Ethan, Team Rocket is just a bunch of weaklings that are trying to take over the world." I said while sighing and shaking my head at the raven haired male. "Then why are they after you?" He questioned me with his arms crossed. "Because… I can connect to the hearts of Pokémon and have them follow my commands… and if I'm close enough to the Pokémon like I am with my Quilava who was my first Pokémon, then I can understand what they are saying" I replied slightly glaring at the taller boy before turning away and walking into Ilex forest deciding I should train.

**~Silver's P.o.V.~**

I stood and watched as the brunette girl walked away from the twit standing in front of me with her Quilava close behind her. 'So she's the person those morons have been chasing.' I thought crossing my arms as Ethan turned towards me. "Since you're here, let's battle!" Ethan shouted, seeming to forget about the girl. "Hn, fine." I said as his Quilava stood in front of him. "Go Croconaw, use Water Gun." I said as I tossed a Pokéball into the air. The blue aquatic Pokémon appeared from the Pokéball and followed my command, knocking the Quilava back into a fence. "Quilava use Quick Attack!" Ethan shouted as the small fire Pokémon rose to its feet and began to attack.

"Croconaw Bite." I said coldly tone as Ethan Quilava neared. "Cro co naw!" The Pokémon shouted as it attacked the oncoming Pokémon, clamping it in his jaws. "Qui!" It cried out in pain before fainting as Croconaw released it from its grasp. "Grr Quilava return. Go Pidgey!" He said, returning his Pokémon before sending out another. I looked at the Pokémon emotionlessly before giving my next command. "Croconaw use Ice Fang."

The small bird Pokémon cried out as it was clamped between Croconaw's ice covered teeth. Moon light glinted off the ice that had formed on Ethan's Pidgeys' wings, rendering them useless and the bird unable to escape. "Finish it with Water Gun." I said smirking as I knocked out Ethan's last Pokémon. "You'll never be strong enough to beat me so why not give up now and admit that Pokémon of yours are to good for a weakling like you." I sneered before walking past him into Ilex forest.

**~Celeste's P.o.V.~**

"Use Flame Wheel!" "Quiii!" I watched as yet another Metapod fainted after a few minutes of battle. I nodded my head and began to walk deeper into Ilex forest, lost in thought. 'If only I could figure out a good name.' I thought before pausing momentarily. "Ah ha!" I shouted, startling my Quilava. "I finally figured out a good name for you." I said while looking down at the fire Pokémon. "Qui? 'What'" He asked tilting his head to the side slightly. "Axel." I replied smiling as he nodded his head, crying out in joy. I laughed slightly as Axel jumped around while smiling.

"Axel you deserve a nice long rest, return." I said before grabbing another Pokéball from my belt. "Sky come on out." I said before tossing his Pokéball into the air. "Eevee!" He cried out as he materialized from the small red and white ball. "Vee." He said stretching before shaking out his fur.

Yawing, I walked over to a small pond and sat down next to it. I dug through my bag looking for a drink, before pulling out a can of lemonade. I lifted the metal tab and heard the small 'pop' noise as it opened. I took a small sip of the slightly bitter liquid and sighed softly, before tilting the can, allowing Sky to have some.

I softly hummed a song under my breath as Sky twitched his ears. "Eevee eve vee? 'what you humming?'" He murmured while nuzzling his head against my leg. I looked down at him surprised slightly that I had been able to understand what he was saying. "It's an old song called Oracion." I replied softly closing my eyes and scratching in between his ears before I continued humming.

As time passed I heard two sets of footsteps approaching from two different areas. I looked behind me and noticed Silver and his Sneasel walking silently before turning my attention to the other set of footsteps. "Well well well, if it isn't little Celeste and her Eevee." A familiar voice called out in mockery. "Kris." I growled while rising to my feet. "Long time no see, little sis." She said taking a Pokéball from her belt and tossing it into the air. "Go Violet" She said as her Meganium materialized in front of her. "Sky let's go, show her how strong we've become." I said as he jumped to his feet and trotted in front of me.

"Aww what's wrong your Cyndaquil too weak to fight?" She questioned while laughing. "Axel isn't a Cyndaquil anymore and no he is not weak!" I shouted at the bluenette. "Okay then. Violet, use Razor Leaf." She commanded while glaring at me. "Sky dodge it and follow up with your Quick Attack." I said returning my step sisters glare. "Vee!" Sky cried out before following my commands flawlessly and landing a blow on the larger Pokémon. "Humph, Violet use Vine Whip!" She hissed sharply while pointing at Sky. "Sky no!" I cried out as he was slammed into a nearby tree. "V-vee!" He shouted as a white light surrounded him.

**~Silver's P.o.V.~ **

I watched as the girl's Eevee evolved into an Umbreon, the blue rings on its body glowing as it used Shadow Ball landing a direct blow on the unsuspecting Meganium. "Grr this isn't over Celeste, Violet use Frenzy Plant and finish this!" The blue haired trainer shouted as her Meganium knocked out Celeste's Umbreon. 'Celeste, heh she seems like she'd be a better rival than that fool Ethan.'

* * *

_I Hope you enjoyed Please review any ideas on how i can spice things up are more than welcome. Also i should soon have updates foe Darkness Meets the Courage of Light. I'm so sorry i haven't updated that story in so long... I've had a lot of... personal matters to attend to along with Freshman year of High School. So expect updates on this story and my other very soon seeing as its now summer. _


End file.
